The Next Journey
by LOTR Fangirl
Summary: After thousands of years,the evil spirit of Sauron is rising again. And the Fellowship must act together in the actual days to defend the Earth from Sauron and his new power of destruction. Please read!!!!!!!! THIS FANFIC IS VERY COOL!!! And review, too!


Chapter 1:  
  
- Wake up, Frodo! - said an old voice - you can't be late for school again, or your teacher will call me for another reunion, and I really don't want that!  
  
- I'm coming uncle Bilbo...- answered Frodo, scratching his sleepy eyes. He just had a strange dream that night...something about a golden ring... some guys dressed in black and a old wizard.. - I think that I slept too much... - he muttered as he tried to erase that strange and realistic dream out of his head.  
  
He reached the kitchen, where his uncle was preparing some pancakes and toasts. Bilbo surely was an eccentric figure, but Frodo was very grateful to him. His uncle offered himself to take care of Frodo when his parent tragically died on a plane crash. So, since he was a kid, he had been living with the oldest son of his grandfather's sister. Bilbo was really old now, but he liked to spend time with his youngest cousin and tell him about the origins of their family (he was writing a book about that). Physically, he didn't look like Frodo; their only resemblance was the low stature, that according to Bilbo, it was family's genetic heritage. Of course that both of them weren't small as child, but compared with "normal" people (like Frodo used to say) they were a little smaller.  
  
- What do you want today? Pancakes, toasts or eggs? - said Bilbo in his usual hapiness.  
  
- Oh... nothing, I'm not hungry, I can eat someting at school later.  
  
- Come on, Frodo, my lad! Eat something! In our family, you surely are the thinest of all. If you stay that way for more time, you will disappear, you know! - he said laughing- Did you know that our ancestrals used to have two breakefasts? Oh, and that reminds me about the story that happened with my uncle Bingo, it was so funny...  
  
- Ah... I better go to school or I'll get late again. See ya, uncle! - said Frodo in a hurry. He didn't like school, but worse than that was hearing about "Bingo-and-the-cookies-contest" story.  
  
He lived in a condominium of beaultiful houses since his parents died. Frodo always wondered how Bilbo could have such a cool house, since he has never worked. "Maybe he have hidden treasures inside the walls", the boy thought while closing the door. Suddenly he heard a voice calling:  
  
- Hey, small one! Gonna be late for school, again, huh?  
  
- Shut up, Strider! I won't be late today! And I may be short, but at least I don't have that disgusting hair like you!  
  
It was Strider, Frodo's neighbor. He was at college and lived alone in a house across the street. The man was always annoying Frodo because of his stature. Sometimes Strider was really boring, but he always helped Frodo when nedded, and he was also very smart, even if he looked like a beggar with that long and dirty hair. He had never told his name to anyone, so people only called him Strider, because of his peculiar way of walking.  
  
- Do you wanna a ride til' high school? Oh, maybe you are so short, that I should take you to kindergarden?  
  
- Shut up! Your idiot!  
  
- OK, sorry...do you want a ride anyway? I have to go to the College, too.  
  
- Sure! Or I'm gonna be late! - Frodo liked to take rides with Strider, because he had a cool car, and all the girls at school liked a cool car, specially with a University guy inside of it. The boy was happy with the idea, even if he was only the passenger.  
  
- Uh...Frodo, I'll have to drop you here. I have some...things..to do now. At least you won't get that late into classs!  
  
- But...but...  
  
- Sorry, but I won't be late because of you!  
  
- Oh, damn...I mean, no problem, thanks for the ride....  
  
Frodo got off the car, and saw someone running in his direction: - Sam!!! What are you doing here. You should be in class now!  
  
- No Frodo, I was waiting for you.- Sam was Frodo's best friend. He was always after Frodo, even if he got late to school beacuse of that. He wasn't very intelligent, but he was a really good friend...and the best thing it that he was smaller that Frodo.  
  
- We better run now, or we gonna get in trouble...  
  
- Let's go! 


End file.
